The Only Exception
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: A songfic based on the song "The Exception" by Paramore. Ginny & Harry. Please Read & Review!


**The Only Exception**

A fanfic based on the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Song lyrics by and owned by Paramore. Ginny and Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and other characters mentioned owned by JKR

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and cursed at the wind He broke his own heart And I watched As he tried to reassemble it"_

I walked through Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My father had just returned from his position at the ministry. I wasn't supposed to be awake. I, like my siblings and Harry and Hermione, were supposed to be in bed. I saw my daddy crying in the kitchen as I stealthily passed by. His heart had broken over the cause and pain it was bringing to anyone involved. I watched him as he tried to mentally reassemble it before he went up to where my mother was.

"_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget And that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist" _

I went upstairs and managed to glimpse into my mother's room. She was sitting in bed murmuring a spell. She promised she would never forget what happened. She looked up towards me and I darted for my bedroom. That was when I promised I'd never speak or want love again. It only brought hardship to those subscribed to its bliss. Unfortunately, I don't think love exists in the first place…

"_But darlin', You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception"_

I passed Harry's room. He was the only exception to my rule. For him… I did think love existed. For him I would want, hope and beg for love.

"_Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul that love never lasts And we've got to find other ways to make it alone Or keep a straight face"_

Even though I loved Harry, we had tried this. I didn't work at the time. I know somewhere, deep down. Deeper than where love and light can penetrate, I know that love never lasts. I let out a sigh and sat next to his door. If only we could find away to make it alone. To keep a straight face around each other. To just be ourselves.

"_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content With loneliness"_

I'd lived like this for sometime now, lived in a comfortable distance from him (well, since we all moved to Number 12). Until now though, I had sworn to myself that I was perfectly happy with loneliness. There was no one to worry about when your lonely… only yourself… and Harry….

"_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but"_

None of our hiding around was worth it, was it? Is it worth it to want that risk again? Well…

"_You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception"_

Harry was my only exception. Yeah I had been out with Dean and Neville but I didn't want them again. I didn't love them. I had no connections with them. Harry… I had my connections, my exceptions.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here I know your leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream"_

I have a death hold on my reality. I knew I was Ginny Weasley. I knew that we were in the middle of a war. I knew that everything outside of this apartment, outside Hogwarts, was dangerous to anyone and everyone. I knew… I knew he was leaving in the morning without me. When I wake though… I wish I could have proof that all that we had was not a dream. I don't want it to fade.

"_Oh, You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception"_

He was my only exception. I could follow him anywhere… even to Hell.

"_And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, And I'm on my way to believing."_

He stepped out into the hall and saw me. I gaped at him. He was still as handsome as before but their was something different about him though. He knelt in front of me and kissed my lips. I was on my way to believing in my exception. Maybe I'm on my way back to my believing in love…


End file.
